


Maps

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cullen x Fernweh Trevelyan [25]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His fingers hover silently over the map, the small pinpricks of past conquests still dented in the leather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maps

His fingers hover silently over the map, the small pinpricks of past conquests still dented in the leather. He pauses, there - over the Frostback Mountains, he knows she’s knee deep in snow and facing the cold winds of the mountain. 

He wonders what the sound of her boots make against the snow, wonders if she wore that cloak he pressed into her hands before he kissed her good bye at the gates. He thinks of her horse and counts the rations in the steed’s bags he personally packed when she was too busy meeting with another. 

His gaze is locked on an imaginary trail he’s forged in his mind to track her progress, he counts the days - keeps her warm in his thoughts when he hears the winds howl outside his window at night. 

He couldn’t see the crimson stains against the snow, when an arrow slammed into her chest. Didn’t hear the sounds of her cries against the wind or Dorian’s worried whispers when she took a turn for the worst that night in the tents. 

His fingers hover over her destination, waiting, wondering - praying she makes it home.


End file.
